


Punch me harder

by TheCouch_Potatoe



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Impact Play, Pegging, Strap-Ons, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe
Summary: Toe hoe this is your fault for encouraging me
Relationships: Marie Antoinette/Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Punch me harder

**Author's Note:**

> Toe hoe this is your fault for encouraging me

There was nothing, just silence, and darkness. Louis tossed and turned but couldn't seem to get comfortable. He just felt so lonely without Marie by his side. He wanted her to wrap her arms around him. That's when he heard something, the footsteps of someone. No servants were allowed in this area after 7 pm, after the whole attempted assassination thing. He calmed himself, it must be Marie he thought. But he quickly began to panic once he realized that those footsteps were not made by high heels. Maybe it was Blaisdell or one of the others. They opened the door, and his panic was amplified upon seeing their silhouette. Their shadow was far too small to be any of the people he trusted. They approached the bed sitting near him. He should have called for help but his fight or flight instinct kicked in. He punched them. His fist landing straight against their jaw. He whimpered holding his hand. Why did that hurt? The groan that came from the person made his heart stop. He had punched Marie. He sat up turning on the lamp next to the bed. 

“My queen are you hurt!?” he knelt beside you. 

Gently examining the area he had punched. 

“I am alright, but why would you do that?”

“I- you, it was dark I didn't know who you were, I'm so sorry” the way he looked at you made your heart speed up.

You chose to tease him on the subject, the face he was making was hysterical. 

“I just can't believe you would punch a woman without cause, and your wife at that. I thought I knew you better Louis” you smiled as a pout formed on his lips. 

“I'm so sorry Marie, it was an accident. Please hit me back, I deserve it” he cried. 

Your eyes widen. This wasn't the reaction you were expecting. A small smirk formed on your lips.

“I suppose it is fair” You stood up and he stayed on his knees looking up at you. 

You raised your fist hitting him across his cheeks. He whimpered, holding his cheek. 

“H-harder, please I feel terrible Marie. No words can express how deeply I regret my actions”.

“Louis darling maybe we should slow down. I was just teasing you, sweetie. Besides I've returned the blow, where even” You cupped his face placing a kiss on his cheek.

“No, please, I want you to hit me harder.” 

Well shit, that was kinda hot. You let out a shaky breath. You gently held his face in place before using all your strength to deliver the blow. He let out a moan. You both froze. Your eyes widening in realization. He looked away in shame, his cheeks flushing red. 

“Oh sweetie if you wanted me to hurt you, all you had to do was ask. There was no need to put on a show” you squished his face making sure to apply pressure to the skin you bruised.

He whimpered leaning into your touch further agitating his skin. 

“Marie-p-please” he whined. 

You helped him up before slamming him against the wall. He yelped his head pounding from the impact.

“Please what darling, you're going to have to use your words if you want something” you pushed your knee in between his legs. 

He gasped, gripping your leg tightly as his hips moved instinctively. You wrapped your hand around his throat. He let out a choked moan.

“My, my are you going to have trouble keeping your hands to yourself” he looked away refusing to meet your gaze.

You grabbed his jaw, pressing your nails into his face, making him hiss.

“I want you to look at me when I talk to you, and I want you to respond when I ask you something” you slapped him hard.

He gasped as he fell to the ground from the impact. 

“Do I make myself clear, Auguste?” You pressed your shoe against his crotch. 

He moaned leaning forward. The way you said his name made him shiver, and the painful pleasure you were giving him was driving him insane. 

“Darling you haven't answered my question” you applied more pressure. 

“Yes!~”

“What a good boy, why don't you undress for me?” he obeyed without hesitation. 

You helped him up pushing him onto the bed. You started grinding against him trying to get him to his breaking point and just as he was about to reach it, you stopped. The look he gave you was priceless, a small pout formed on his lips. 

“What's wrong darling, didn't get what you wanted?”

“Marie-” you cut him off as you started grinding against him. 

He gasped, tightening his grip on your hips. Trying his best to gain more friction. And just like last time just as he was about to cum you stopped. You continued doing this for who knows how long. He was a mess sobbing begging you to stop teasing him, tears rolling down his pretty face. 

“Please Marie, I can't, I want to, let me please.~ Marie please!~” he cried bucking his hips upwards. 

“Shh it's alright dear, I'll take care of you just wait a bit longer. I want to try something, if it's alright with you, if you don't want to, that's fine. I just thought you might like it” You stood up grabbing something from the drawer.

“Would you mind if I put this in you?” his eyes widened as his cheeks flushed bright red. 

“N-no” on the contrary he would have begged you to fuck him with a strap-on had you not suggested it.

“Good to know” You kissed him softly while prepping him, making sure he wasn't in any pain. 

You were three fingers in when you brushed your fingers against the spot that drove him crazy. He let out a series of incoherent words begging you to keep pressing against that spot. 

You kissed his forehead, “shh don't worry darling we’ll get there just need you to wait a bit longer”. 

You shoved your tongue down his mouth as you pushed into him. He hissed dragging his nails down your back. 

“Auguste darling, I'm going to have to ask you to relax for me” You gently ran your fingers through his hair. 

He let out a few shaking breaths before calming himself down. And before he knew it you had managed to fit all of it inside of him. 

“See, I knew you could take it all, such a good boy” you began rocking your hips in small circular motions. 

“Oh~” he covered his mouth, gripping the sheets tightly trying to ground himself. 

You picked up the pace aiming for the spot you knew would drive him insane. He gripped your arms tightly. 

“Marie!~ I, right there please!~ Don't stop please don't stop” He sobbed. 

You kissed him, picking up your pace. Your grip on his hips tightened, definitely leaving bruises. 

“Oh my, Marie~ I'm close, I-” He let out a loud moan. 

“Go on then, cum for me” You went harder, and you were sure he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

“Marie!~” He trembled under you as his orgasm hit him.

You pounded into him helping him through his orgasm. You watched as his chest rose up and down as he struggled to catch his breath. You stood up, kissing his forehead. He whimpered reaching for you. 

“I'll be back Auguste, I'm just gonna grab a couple of things” You grabbed his hand pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. 

He nodded letting go of you. You grabbed a wet cloth cleaning him up. 

“Are you alright Auguste, you seemed a bit dazed, I didn't hit you too hard?”

“I'm fine Marie, thank you for your concern. I'm just a bit tired”. He leaned into your embrace.

“Alright then, good night my love” he kissed you softly, before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this and i hate myself why did i write this also i dont know how to end things


End file.
